Scurvy Scooby
''Scurvy Scooby ''is the first episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise The gang go on a cruise, not knowing it is being haunted by an evil pirate named Redbeard. Plot It's a dark night on the Higgain Cruise. Two workers are setting up the pool on deck. "I can't believe I spent 3 years of college, to become a Custodian on a Cruise," one of the workers said. "It's not that bad Jake. At least we get to steal food from the buffet," the other replied. Jake laughed, "Yeah, I guess that's true Trish." A thick fog begins to cover the ship. The two notice the fog. "Hey, I don't remember a fog just a minute ago," Trish said confused. Suddenly, the two saw a shadowy figure in the fog. "Hey, who's there? I have a decently sized shovel!" Jake threatened the shadow. "Ye challenge Captain Redbeard? Haha! I'll make ye walk the plank!" the ghost said. Captain Redbeard walked from the shadow, revealing a ghostly pirate with a toothy grin. "I didn't sign up for this!" Trish exclaimed. Redbeard runs up to the two, wielding a sword. --- The gang walks up the steps of the cruise ship. "I can't believe we get to go on a cruise!" Velma exclaims. "Yeah, no monsters, ghouls, dragons, or..." Shaggy is interrupted. "SWASHBUCKLING PIRATE GHOSTS!" Jake screams. "What do you mean? The Ghost of Redbeard is just a legend!" a man wearing a tuxedo says. "I quit! I rather go be a custodian at a school!" Jake walks away. "Did he say quit?!" Daphne says wearing a custodian outfit. "Um, don't mind what Jake was saying. I'm Jonathan, owner of the Higgain Cruise!" he said, looking proud of himself. Daphne is mopping a drink of the deck as Fred and Jonathan give a disapproving look. "So Jonathan, what were you saying about this Redbeard?" Fred asked. "Well, my employees Trish and Jake were working late when they said that the Ghost of Redbeard and his pirate crew attacked the ship. But that is just all legend, I have no pirates haunting my Ship," Jonathan said. "We would love to take a look into the mystery for you Jonathan," Fred said, with courage in his voice. "Thanks kids, I could count on you!" Jonathan said as he walked off. "Like, I thought we were going to have a vacation!" Shaggy said upset. "Yeah, no supernatural creatures on THIS vacation!" Scooby agreed. "Like, were gonna go vacation. See you later," Shaggy scowled. "Fred, it is vacation, can we have a break for once?" Velma stated. Fred did a heroic speech pose. "But you see, Fred Jones never, NEVER, lets a mystery go!" Fred said in a courageous voice. Velma and Fred glance disapprovingly at Daphne, who is whistling while mopping the deck. "Well, I'm gonna go vacation with Scooby and Shaggy," Velma said. "Guess I have to solve this mystery myself then!" Fred angrily exclaimed. --- Scooby and Shaggy are unlocking their room. "Boy, I can't wait to see what our room looks like!" Shaggy said gleefully. They open the door to a medium sized room, with a closet, a flat screen TV, a great view of the sea, and two regular sized beds. "Wow! I can't believe we get to sit here, watch movies on a flat screen TV, look at the sea, sleep on two regular sized beds, and order room service!" Scooby said with joy. "It's beautiful!" Shaggy said happily. The two begin two cry tears of joy, when they here a creak from the closet. Scooby jumps on Shaggy, terrified of the noise. "Like Scoob, don't get scared! It's just a closet. I'll even look in there!" Shaggy said nervously. "Y-Yeah, we'll l-look together!" Scooby said frightened. The two walk over to the closet, and then open it quickly. "Like Scoob, nothing is there!" Shaggy says with a chuckle. Suddenly, a voice laughs behind them. "Scoob, was that you?" Shaggy said shivering. Scooby shrugged. "Was it you?" Scooby asked. "Nope! It was me ye landlubbers!" the voice said. "Shaggy, I think it's R-R-Redbeard!" Scooby said terrified. "No, it's your grandma. Of course it's Redbeard!" Shaggy yelled. The two ran out of the room into an indoor pool. Redbeard runs in, lifting towels off chairs. Suddenly, a bubbling noise can be heard. Redbeard looks at the floaty in the pool. He then lifts it up, revealing Scooby and Shaggy. "Um, like, hi there?" Shaggy said with fear in his voice. "So what would ye two like as ye punishment? Walking the plank, or eating a warm stew?" The pirate asked the two. "Stew!" Both replied. "Well two bad! You get to walk the plank!" the Pirate said in a raspy voice. "Well who's gonna make us!" Scooby says now wearing a Navy costume. "Yeah you scoundrel!" Shaggy agreed. "Me crew!" Redbeard said as two other pirates came up. "Like, Sir Scoobert, RUN!" Shaggy said, ditching a fake British accent. The two run out of the pool as Redbeard laughs maniacally. --- "So that's when I knew I was destined to be a custodian, cleaning up terrible messes for humanity!" Daphne stated to a small child. "Who are you?" the kid said. A woman gasped and ran over to the child. "Stay away from my son!" the woman yelled. "Hey, he's a great kid!" Daphne said as the woman walked off. Velma just stared blankly at Daphne. "What? Too much?" Daphne asked looking at her outfit. "Ghost pirates!" Shaggy screamed with Scooby. "You saw the pirates?" Velma asked. "Yeah! And they smelled bad, like, like," Shaggy paused. "Oil?" Daphne asked. "Yeah! Wait, how did you know?" Shaggy questioned in confusion. "Well, you have oil on your shirt," Daphne explained. "Hmm, I think this is our first clue," Velma said. "Well, look who it is trying to solve the mystery. I guess Velma is your new leader, hmm?" Fred sneered. "Um, I just said that this was a clue. How does that make me a leader?" Velma questioned. "Well, I see how it is!" Fred said looking away. "I can solve this mystery myself!" Fred said tearing up. Velma sighed as he walked away. "Ok then, Shaggy and Daphne, you talk to Jonathan. Me and Scooby will go talk to Trisha." Velma directed. The four then split up. --- Fred is walking in the pool area. "Gosh darn, can't believe they ditched me!" Fred said to himself. "Hey um, who are you talking to?" said and older man wearing a beanie. The man had a grizzled beard and a fisherman coat. He also wore galoshes with bits of oil on them. "Um, nobody," Fred lied. "Well, don't be too weird. People will stop believing in you," the man said. "Ok?" Fred replied confused. "Names Chuck. Chuck Norris." he said. "Really?" Fred said excited. "No, my names just Chad." he said sadly. "Well ok?" Fred said, once again confused. The man then walked off. "Hmm," Fred thought. --- Daphne and Shaggy are walking a hallway of the cruise. "Like, I can't believe you are still cleaning. Do you have a list of weird things to do while we solve mysteries?" Shaggy questioned Daphne. "Yes!" Daphne looked at him dead serious. "So she be quite a crazy one, yes?" a familiar voice said. "Um, yeah, how did you know Redbeard? Wait, Redbeard? Redbeard!" Shaggy yelled. The two began to ran off as Redbeard laughed. --- Velma and Scooby are walking up to Trisha. "Hey there, your Trisha, right?" Velma asked. "Yeah, you must be the leader of Mystery Inc.?" She asked. Velma sighs, "No, but do you have any info on Redbeard or anything suspicious you have seen lately?" "Actually, only one thing. I saw a strange passenger, Chad, looking for something in the basement. Probably wasn't much though," Trisha shrugged. "Thanks! That'll help, right Scoob?" Velma asked. "Grrrr this isn't a vacation.." Scooby growled. Velma awkwardly laughs as Trisha gives the two an odd look. "Well, were going to see what happened to Daphne and Shaggy, thanks!" Velma says as Scooby continues to mumble angrily. --- Velma and Scooby walk up to Fred in on deck as they wait for Shaggy and Daphne. "So um, how's it going for y-" Velma gets interrupted. "Pretty good thanks. I already know who the villain is! No help from you needed!" Fred sneers cockily. "I wonder where Daph and Shaggy are," Scooby wonders. "Like, we have a problem!" Shaggy yells running towards the three with Daphne. "What is it?" Velma asked. "Wait let me clean this oil real quick!" Daphne yells. She grabs her mop and sweeps the oil. "Ok, now, ask him!" she screamed. "Yarrgh! Who be ready to walk the plank?!" Redbeard yelled as his henchmen followed. "Let's go do this gang!" Velma led as Fred mumbled to himself. Chase Scene Starts Fred and Shaggy go one way, Velma and Daphne go the other way, and Scooby is cornered by Redbeard. Redbeard raises a sword to hit Scooby, but he dodges, getting stuck in the deck. Scooby then runs away from Redbeard while Redbeard gets the sword out of the deck. Daphne and Velma are running from the henchmen in the hallway. They run into Shaggy and Scooby's room, where they hide. The henchmen destroy the beds and the closet, then leave. Afterwards Velma and Daphne come out from behind the TV, and Daphne briefly cleans that debris the henchmen left. Shaggy and Fred are running into the pool area when Redbeard follows them. Shaggy climbs onto the water slide and goes down it into the pool. Redbeard climbs up the slide, but doesn't go down it. Fred then goes on the diving board and dives in. Redbeard then looks for the two as they hide underwater. He then scowls and runs off. Chase Scene Ends --- The gang then walks out back onto the deck, near Trisha. She seems to be having a rash on her arm. As soon as she notices the gang, she quickly leaves. "Hmm, I have a hunch, but we are going to have to catch Redbeard and his henchmen. Together!" Velma nudges Fred. "Yeah!" Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne shout in unison. "Fine, I guess I need your help," Fred admitted. "Great, so here is the plan!" Velma said. --- Redbeard is walking with his henchmen around the Pool. "Velma, you sure this is going to work?" Shaggy questioned. "Yeah! Just go out," she replied. "Hopefully they don't make a mess, though I'll clean up anyhow!" Daphne happily stated. Shaggy and Scooby ran out in fish costumes and flopped away from Redbeard. "Get those landlubbers!" Redbeard screamed. As they ran towards the two, they slipped on oil left from the fish costumes, right into the pool. "Ouch! Get us out of here!" Redbeard yelled. The three pirates were yelling for help as the gang pulled them out. --- Two Police Officers, Jonathan, and the gang (Minus Daphne) are standing around the three Pirates. "So there really were Ghost Pirates!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Actually, there were no pirates, they were actually," Fred anticipated. "Jake, Trisha, and Chad!" Everyone exclaimed. "Yes! Jake and Trisha were tired of working as workers at the Higgain Cruise. They didn't think they got payed enough, so they tried to scare you out of your business. Chad assisted since your cruise was right where some of the best fishing spots were, and he wasn't able to fish there," Velma began to explain. "Like, our first clue was the Fish Oil we found on my shirt! Both Chad and Trisha had oil on them too!" Shaggy explained. "And we knew it was them when we noticed Trisha had a rash on her arm, due to the costume tightening when it made contact with the water!" Fred explained. "Yeah and we-" Jake was interrupted as a Police Officer put the masks on the three. "Well, glad that's over!" Scooby said happily. "Say, where is Daphne?" Velma wondered. Then Daphne is shown writing ideas down Daphneisms for herself. "Well, she is probably just cleaning more things I guess," Shaggy said. "Dressing as a frog, trying to make people fall in love, what else?" Daphne lists random Daphneisms. "Scurvy Dooby Doo!" Scooby says. Writers Note This is my first episode ever, so tell me what you think of it! Locations The Higgain Cruise Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva * Daphneism: Being a Custodian. * This episode is a homage to the episode Go Away Ghost Ship. Home Media Category:ElChupacabraoftheSnow's Stuff Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo! Category:Episodes